


Girl-friend 100 days

by mimamomo (orphan_account)



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-13 09:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mimamomo
Summary: "As an amend, you have to be my girl-friend for 100 days."________________________________________________It began when Ami accidently hit him on the corridor, and spilled his coffee on his pricey white shirt.As an amend, he asks her to be his girl-friend for 100 days.





	1. Chapter 1

It began when I accidently hit him on the corridor.

I hit him and makes a cup of coffee that he bought spill on his pricey shirt.

His expression shows that he was very mad. Of course he was. Who in the world wouldn't get angry if their pricey shirt spilled by coffee.

"I'm sorry !! I didn't see you stand there." When i looked up. It was him.

Kang Brian a.k.a Ian. He was in a different class with me.

I'm in rush because i was late 15 minutes. Late over 15 minutes or you are not allowed to join the class. I ran as fast as i could. Once i saw him again, he still looking at me with his unhappy expression.

There were nobody at the class. I re-checked my phone and they told in the group it that there were no class for this morning. I could relief a little, but remembering the 'spilled coffee' incident makes me afraid.

His face popped in my minds. I could remember his furrowed eyebrows, sharp gaze, and mad expression that he shows me. It's so scary.

He was known as naughty boy but the teachers still loves him. Thanks to his handsome face and his sexy brain.

There were no another ways. The only way to come back is pass through the corridor.

I peeked behind the wall. The corridor was so quiet. I thought there were nobody, until I reached the end of the corridor.

"You"

I almost got a heart attack when a heavy voice called my name in this quiet corridor. I turned my body to see who's there. It was him. I saw him stood behind the lockers while chewing his gum.

"Oh, hi..." I reply him with an awkward smile. I could see a very clear coffee stain on his pricey white shirt.

He walks toward me with his expression still mad at me.

"You know how much is this shirt ? Maybe you have to sold your kidney to bought this shirt."

"I'm sorry."

"I have to skip the class because of you !" His voice echo-ing along the corridor.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive me I just a poor girl."

"If a 'sorry' is enough, then what is punishment made for ?."

I fell silent. I don't know what to say. He was very scary. Even though i don't see his eyes, but i could feel his sharp gaze looking at me.

"I... I'll do what you say."

The stupidest decision i ever made.

"Hmm.. interesting. You are Ami from class A, right ?. Ok, I have a favor for you."

It's kinda weird that he knows my name even though we were in a different class.

I nodded my head. Hoped that his favor wouldn't weird like himself.

"Be my girl-friend for 100 days."

"Excuse me ? What the....?". I lifted up my head and laughing his stupid favor. "This is even our first time talk together. And you.... What ?."

"Ssshh. Not that 'GIRLFRIEND'. I mean, GIRL-FRIEND, not GIRLFRIEND."

That was a weird agreement. But, he made me do this as an amends.

Since that day, he often searching for me everytime he needs something. Everytime i see his annoying face, i feel like i want to turn back time and pull my words.

He always asks me to buy him a food, borrowing him a pen, sometimes help him bring his unnecessary things, and the weirdest was he asks me to eat up his food.

Today, I and Han decided to spend time together since tomorrow is day off.

Han was waiting for me outside the class to finishing packing my things. I looked left and right to make sure he wasn't here. There's no him, finally.

"How about we try the new cafe near the subway ?"

"Sounds good." An arm wrapped on my shoulders. A heavy voice whispered on my ears and gives me a goosebumps. It was him.

"Can I join you ?? Okay let's go."

He isn't supposed to join us because i want to spend my time with my bestfriend. I rarely hang out with Han after class because sometimes he asks me to accompany him to somewhere i don't even know.

"Oh, okay. You two go. I'll back now."

"Where are you going ? YOU HAVE TO JOIN." I grabbed her hands to prevent her from running away.

This new cafe also has a bakery, so there are a lot of bread on display. All of them looks so delicious.

While Ian was lining to pay it, I and Han go searching for a seat.

"Are you dating with Ian ?? Since when ? Why you didn't tell me ?."

I even haven't put my butt on the chair and she asked me a silly question like that.

"Me ? Dating with him ? Of course not. It's started 1 month ago when I..." He came and brought some snacks. He chose to sit in front of me.

The situation was very awkward. There was a moment of silence. It's because Han was here too. We couldn't talk freely because Ian is joined us. 

"Hey, hey Ami. Look !" Han patted my back and pointing at entrance door. A boy came in. He was Park Sungjin, my classmate.

He passed through us. Seems like he didn't see us ? He entered the staff room. Is he working here ?.

He came out from the staff room. He walked towards the cashier while binding his white apron with the cafe's name. Apparently, his position was a barista.

The way he grinds the coffe beans. The way he brew the coffe. The way he makes an art latte. And the way he brings his long hair back.

He doing his job as barista makes me smiles like an insane people. I never seen this side of him. I couldn't take off my eyes from him. I'm too focused on him and didn't realized Han called my name.

"What is wrong with her ?" Ian looks so confused and asked Han with his arm crossed.

"Ah, she likes Sungjin and..."

"Sshhh shut up !!" I shut her mouth to prevent her from telling all secret that i like Sungjin. I feel so embarrassed hearing that words from someone.

"Hello." Sungjin came to our seat. He was sweating because he just finished many orders. He sat in front of Han.

I couldn't hide this red face. I don't know what expression i should show to him. I am too afraid to talk because i am afraid if i said something wrong. I couldn't control myself because we never this close before. I couldn't think clearly because he was near me.

And our table makes us looks like a 4 teenagers doing a blind date.

"Hey." Ian greeted Sungjin and doing a handshake. They two looks so close. I wonder if they were a friends or just greeting.

"So... How ?"

No one answering.

"Hey, answer !" Han whispered on my ears and it's so tickles.

"G... Great ! I love it ? Haha"

"My aunt owns this cafe. I just help her as cashier and barista. I'll give you a coupon and discount if any. Okay, gotta back to work. Bye !" He walked to the cashier desk and flip his hair back again.

His broad shoulder. A view i always see everytime i'm trying to see him. I just could see him like this because when our eyes met, his face wouldn't get out of my minds for almost a full day.

The sky is getting dark. The lamps street were turned on to lighten up the night day.

Since this cafe near the subway, we decided to separate on this cafe. Me and Han would go to the subway, and Ian... Maybe he uses the bus.

"Bye, Ian. Thanks for today." He gripped and pulled my arm suddenly. His grip was so thight and makes my hand tingle.

"What are you doing let me go ! I wanna go back with Han ! I have make promise with her !." He didn't listening to my words and keep walking. Han just saw me and waved her hand.

He took me to the parking lot at the campus. He removed his grip and take out a key car. A small black car was beeped. It was his car.

He opened the door for passanger and asked me to get in with his head. I have to do it because this is his favor.

He drove his car out from campus. Since back from that cafe, he didn't talk. Just keep his mouth shut. His face didn't show any expression, flat. He was not in a good mood.

No conversation. No music. The only thing i could hear was a car horn everywhere.

"2 shops again and turn right." I told him the way but he didn't listen to me again. His car passed the way to my house. He drove me to somewhere i even don't know.

"Uhm... You just passed the way to my house, sir." He didn't answer again. Keep driving his car.

"HEY !!" I shouted at him since he never listen to me.

"Wha- ah !!" He looks so shocked when i shouted at him. "I forgot that i bring you. Okay okay, let's go home now." And he drove his car back to my house with full speed.

"Slow down !!" He makes me very scared. He drove his car so fast and i had to thighten the seatbelt.

And we arrived at my house. His face still shows that he was not in a good mood. I never look his annoyed face, even though his face is annoying.

"Thank you"

He didn't listen to me again for the nth times.

"What's wrong with you ?"

He pouted his mouth like a 5-year-old.

"Nothing. I'm sorry. Bye. See you tomorrow." He exhaled a deep breath like a stress people. His face shows that he looks so disappointed of something.

Since that day, he always waiting for me outside the class. Break time or after class, he always there waiting for me. Some people believed i was dating him. Yes, i know i am his 'girl-friend', but not his 'girlfriend'.

He always like that for almost a month.

I put some of my things in my lockers, and i saw him stood behind my locker's door. My hand was ready to slap his annoying face because his so suddenly presence makes me shocked.

"Calm" he puts my hand down and pulled my arm.

The whole corridor was looking at us. They makes me scared. Their mouth are so mean. Their gaze are so scary. Their expression are so scary. I could hear a badwords came out from their mouth. That's why i am afraid become the center of attention.

"Let me go !" i slap his hands to remove his grip.

He stopped and removed his hands. He didn't say anything. He stood there like a statue in front of the library. Everytime i tried to see his face, he always tried to hide his face to avoid my gaze.

I patted his shoulder, but he slapped my hand. "What is wrong with you ? If i ever did something wrong with you, i am sorry !"

"Nothing"

"And ? What do you want ? I'll do what you say if that can makes you better."

"Go with me. I want to show you my 'secret' place".

"Allright, let's go. But, stop act like that again. You are not a kid anymore."

He smiles at me and pulled my arm again. His mood changed easily. Mad, happy, sad, repeat.

He takes me to the place i even don't know. It was so far away from the campus, took almost 1 hour to get there.

He takes me to a field somewhere in a village. It was so beautiful, since it's spring, and the cherry blossom was blooming.

The clear blue sky. The cotton clouds. The pink trees. The green grass mixed with fallen pink petals. The fresh air. The wind that blew my hair. And falling petals that makes it looks like a confetti.

My eyes widen and i didn't realized my jaw dropped. I was so amazed with this place. It's the first time i came to the beautiful place like this.

"Close your mouth" He lifted up my jaw.

"Welcome to my 'secret place'. My parents always brings me when i was a kid. When i'm bored, i come here alone to refresh my mind. Beautiful, isn't it ?"

I slowly nodded my head.

"Ah, it's just the beginning. You have to see the 'main points' here. Let's go" He takes me to the big tree on the hill.

He was right. I could see towns from up here. Everything looks so small. The tall buildings, the towers, every tall buildings looks so small from up here. The towns looks so pink because the cherry blossom trees.

He sat down and laying his back on the tree, and i'm following him sat beside him and laying my back.

I heard a humming. It was Ian. He was humming to a song titled 'I Like You'. My head slowly followed the rhythm. He pulled my head to his shoulder and embraced me.

It was the first time he acts like this. He never did this to me before. And for the first time, my heart pouring because of him. He still humming and it's getting louder.

His shoulder is the perfect place to lean my head. It feels so comfortable. His soft humming makes me feel sleepy, and i unconsciously fell asleep on his shoulder.

When i sleep, my breath getting deeper. So, if i inhale or exhale, it would be so loud.

"Let's go ba-" He was so surprised seeing me sleeping on his shoulder.

I feel something almost covered my face, and it makes me wake up. Ian's face was the first thing i saw, and his face was so close with me. I want to push him, but his face makes me i couldn't do that.

I've never seen his sleeping face before. His mouth slightly open and he breathing so deep and slow.

Somehow, i want to touch his cheeks. Trace his sharp nose. And...

My hands moved by itself and touched his cheeks. Moved to his nose, and went down to his lips.

He opened his eyes went i touched his lips, like an on-off button.

"Huh ? What are you doing ?" With his eyes half open his brain trying to loading.

"I'm sorry !!" I stood up and move away from him to hide this red face.

I feel so nervous. My heart pouring. My lips trembling. My cheeks hot. It's cold but i'm sweating. I need water to calm down myself.

Once again, i tried to see his face. The wind blew his hair back and i could see his forehead. His gaze looking the view, so soft. His small smile, so warm.

"Isn't it satisfying ?"

I nodded my head.

"Enough ? Let's go back."

I nodded my head, again.

He usually pulls my arm. But, this time, he holds my hands.

I want to explode. Even tough he often pulls my arm, but, holding hands... This is too much.

Along the trip, i just watched the car passed the trees. Trying to forget the silly things that happened. But, how could i forget that easily ? When i'm still with him, right now.

Ahh... I want to scream. If i have an anywhere door, i would leave him when he was sleeping. 

"Ehm, btw..."

His words surprised me. I don't want to heard anything from him at this moment. 

"I have something to tell you"

A confession time ?


	2. 2

"I........"

I don't want to know next. But, he's not to the point makes me uncomfortable.

"What ???"

"I.... Want to tell you a funny story but i don't know."

"Just keep driving"

Shit. I thought he would say something serious. He makes me embarrassed.

It's been 99 days since that incident. That means tomorrow my 'contract' is end. 100 days with him was so fast. Somehow, it makes me feel sad.

Will he waiting for me again ?   
Will he takes me to his weird place again ?   
Will he asks me to do his stupid favors again ?   
Will he always be with me again ?

It makes me worried, if i couldn't play with him again.   
It makes me worried, if i couldn't be with him again.  
It makes me worried, if my days would back to normal, which is boring, plain, and flat.  
It makes me worried, if i would feel alone again.

Even though he is annoying,   
He always there for me.   
He always entertaint me.  
He always help me.

He colored my black and white day with his colorful color.  
He made my day.

Today, he wasn't there. He wasn't waiting outside the class. It's been 3 days i'm not seeing him. The last time was when he takes me to his secret place.

I walked through the corridor. It feels not the same. Because, everytime he take me, we always pass this corridor. I couldn't stop scanning this place, maybe he is around here ? He is everywhere.

"Boo !"

He suddenly came out from behind the corridor.

"You silly ! Stop surprise me like that !"

"I'm sorry." He laugh and walked toward me. "Searching for me, huh ?"

"Who in the world is searching for you ?"

"You. Don't you miss me ? I've been missing for 3 days. I know it."

I didn't answer him, because he knew the reason.

"Btw, remember ? Tomorrow is our 100 days, and your 'contract' will end tomorrow. So, Let's celebrate it."

I thought he would forget about that agreement. I hope he forget that, but he still remember that.

And i didn't realize my tears fell down to my cheeks.

"Hey, are you crying ? Do you have a problem ? Tell me."

I shooked my head and wiped my eyes.

He exhaled a stress deep breath. "I'll pick you at 10 AM. Let's spend a whole day with me." He pat my shoulder, and left me immediately without giving me a chance to say 'yes'.

This is the first time i saw his broad shoulder. It feels so weird, because i always beside him.

Very different with Sungjin. I didn't feel anything if i see his back. Because that's the only thing i could do as his secret admirer.

I walked like a snail, so slow. I want to reach my home as soon as possible. I want to laying on my bed one-full day. I want to be a sloth today.

Usually, it took only 15 minutes to reach home. But, it took almost 1 hour to reach home.

Without changing clothes, i threw myself on the bed. Looking at the ceiling, thinking about tomorrow, my last day as his 'girl-friend'. Every minutes, i checked my phone to see if he gives me a notification.

I re-read our chat history, the last time was 4 days ago. He never chat me again. He usually asking me an unimportant question, share funny stuff, or asking how was my day.

I want to go back to the day i hit him. I want to be more careful when i rushed. Because, i don't want to feel this emptyness again. I'd rather feel empty and not knowing him rather hit him and be his 'girl-friend' for 100 days.

I thought he was scary, apparently not.   
I thought he was rude, apparently not.  
I thought he was arrogant, apparently not.

The D-day has come.

I'm not ready for this. But, i couldn't freeze the time.

I saw his car was parked in front of me. He arrived to pick me up. I get into his car. At least i could see his face again after a long days.

I could smell a salt water. I could hear the waves sound. I could feel the wind is getting stronger.

"Welcome to my another secret place."

He takes me to the beach. A sunny day, a clear sky. A perfect day to visit a beach.

The blue water, the white sand, the clear beach, but so quiet. No one there. Only me and he, in this quite place.

I really amazed how he could find a beautiful hidden place.

It's been a long time since i went to the beach.

"Isn't it beautiful ??." He asked me, but i didn't heard him because of the strong wind and waves sound.

"Close your mouth again." He lifted up my dropped jaw.

"Let's play." He pulled my arms to the sea.

Playing with him was so fun. I feel happy i could be in his side again after a long time. When he was missing, i tried to not worry about him and doing my activity like usual.

But, i couldn't.

He makes me worried. He even didn't asks me or informs me. I never seen him attended class. Moreover, the graduation is near. It would be so dangerous for him if he rarely attend the class.

After all, i just want to meet him. I just want to see his happy face. He cures my feeling of missing him.

One war water splash later, he get tired and we chose to stay in his car to take a rest.

"You're so genius in finding a hidden place, huh ? How did you find it ?."

"I'm search for it ? I just randomly ride my car and suddenly i'm taking myself here."

"And..... I haven't seen you in a days. What are you doing ? Why are you suddenly missing ?."

He looked at me, but i looked away to avoid his gaze.

"Do you miss me ?." He scrambled my hair and pinched my cheeks.

"It hurts !"

"I ask, do you miss me ?." He patted my head and caressed my hair. I couldn't see his eyes directly.

It's a lie if i say 'no', but i couldn't say 'yes' too.

I nodded my head slowly. Trying to hold back this tear, feels like a sharp wire tied on my neck. It hurst. I couldn't speak my mind.

I always use my brain to do something, not my heart. It would be so dangerous if you follow your heart rather your brain.

He drove his car and left this beach. He takes me further, and went to the higher place.

The sky is getting dark. The moon and the stars starts to decorate and lighten up the dark night sky.

"Welcome again to my secret place."

What's in there ?

The view looks the same like the cherry blossom field, but it's night day.

The city was so small because this place located so far away, and the city was glowing because of the street lamps. Yellow, white, red, blue, and another colors decorated the city.

The sky looks so clear, because it's located so far from the city. The stars also decorated the night sky. White, blue, red, and another colors decorated the sky.

"A falling stars ! Let's make a wish". He pointed at the falling stars. He is like a kid, still belief that old myth.

But, I also make a wish.

"What's your wish ??".

I didn't answer him. My wish is so... I couldn't tell him because my wish is...

I hope I could be with him a little bit longer. Even though this over, but I won't my relationship with him are over. There's a lot of things I wanted to do with him.

"Fuuhhh". My body and my mouth trembled because the cold wind. I blew my hot breath to my palms. This place is located in high place, so the wind must be so cold. Even though I wore a thick clothes, I still could feel the cold.

He suddenly pulled me and embraced me. Being on his side, it was so warm. I leaned my head on his broad shoulder. My body become warmer.

I closed my eyes to enjoyed this moments. I'm too enjoyed it and my tears fell down on my cheeks. It makes me couldn't breath, because it blocks my nose.

He immediately take out his handkerchief and wiped my tears.

"Why are you crying ? Do you have a problems ? Tell me. I'll listen."

I shook my head, trying to ignore his offer. How can I say ? If the problem was him.

"Don't cry. Stop crying. People looks ugly when they're crying."

The more he said that, I'm crying louder. I couldn't hold back this tears anymore. It hurts. My throat hurst. My heart hurts. I'm hurt.

He hugged me. He burried my face on his chest. I pull out the loudest cry and makes his clothes wet because of my tears.

I'm crying not because my contract ended, but I'm crying to deny this reality. The reality that I love him. I couldn't falling in love with 2 people at the same time, but he treat me like his real 'girlfriend'.

"It's okay. Pull it out. Cry louder. Pull out the loudest cry until your throat are dry. If that could make yourself feel better, cry." He patted my back and carressed my hair with his small hand.

I'm crying until I ran out of tears. There's no tears left on my eyes. My eyes swelling, my breath are uncontrolled. But, I feel better. Much better.

"Are you done ? Feel better ?". I nodded my head.

"Thanks". I'm smiling and laughing as a satisfied sign. I feel embarrassed, but I don't care.

The time showed it's already 8 PM. I don't know how long I cried. I just feel so much better.

I didn't understand. Why does it feels so fast to get home ? But it feels so long to arrived at his secret place.

"Thanks for today. That was fun and..." I want to thank all treatment he gave me today. But, if I say it all, it would take a long time.

He looked at me. His eyes couldn't stop looking at mine. I hate make eye contact, so I'm trying to avoid it. It was hard. He looked at me so serious.

His gaze was soft but sharp. It feels the same like that day. But, this time, He looked at me with affection, not anger.

I start feel uncomfortable. I encourage myself to make eye contact with him.

As I looked at his eyes, He smiles at me. It was the sweetest, warmest, and softest smile i've ever seen.

"Okay, thanks for today too. It was fun spending a whole day with you. And, thanks for the 100 days. I would never forget you. This is our agreement, right ? I started it, so i have to finished it."

I hate the end. That was like a farewell greeting. Like, We would never meet again.

The situation become awkward. I didn't say anything to him. Eyes still looking at him. But, this time, He avoid my gaze and looking at somewhere.

"See you again." He gives me the last smile before he left me. _'_

_'See you again'._

As soon as He drive his car and left me, I feel a bad things would happen to him. Somehow, I feels like we would never again. He would going to somewhere so far and would never comeback.

It's because his acts. His acts was so weird lately. The one who had problem was him. He has a big problems and very difficult to end it. He always want to say something, but 5 secs later he tried to still makes it secret.

And yeah. I don't know that would be our last met.

 


	3. 3

Yup. That was our last met before he was missing for a long time.

Today, Sungjin asks me to accompany him to the library to return some book. I'm the only classmate that he saw, so he asks me to accompany him.

Instead of happy, I don't feel anything. I'm not happy or I'm not sad. I just don't feel anything. It feels so different with Ian. Or it is because it's the first time I walk on his side ?

After returned his books, we decided to walk around the campus for the last time before our graduation ceremony came.

He stopped his pace at the quiet park. Nobody was there. I stopped my pace too, and looking at him. I wonder why does he stop his pace so suddenly.

"Ami..." He calls my name. I didn't feel anything, again. He turned his back and gripped my shoulders. I was so surprise.

"Do you know where's Han ? I need her. I forgot he borrowed 2 books from me, which is that books belongs to the library. They would gives me a penalty if I didn't return it soon."

I was afraid if he would tell me something 'unexpected'.

"She said she will come here at 11 AM, 20 minutes. Just wait her on the subway."

He exhaled a relief breath.

"Thanks for the info. Gotta go now. Do you have any bussiness again here ?."

Yes, I have. I have to find him and ask him so many question. But, I shook my head.

"Okay, bye. See you again."

_'See you again'._

The same words like Ian said to me a few weeks ago before He was missing. But, this time, I believe I would meet Sungjin again since He was so busy here. Very different with Ian.

Sungjin looks so rush, and his feet tripped over a stone. He accidently hug me to prevent him from falling. His broad chest covered my face, I couldn't see what's in front of me.

"I'm sorry Ami I didn't mean to". I nodded my head and looked him running away until I couldn't see him again.

And yeah, I didn't know Ian was there too. He looks Sungjin hugging me, even though it was an accident.

Our graduation ceremony come. I need to see him in person. He even didn't come to the stage when his name was called.

I started to thinking negative. Is He had an accident ? Is He die ? Is He kidnapped ? Is He lost ? Or Is He moved to somewhere without telling me ?

I ran to their classmates and search for him. I'm trying to search him among the crowd, He wasn't there.

I fist my hair like a stressed people. I saw something on my back, it was His friend.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh !" He looks so surprised when He saw my face.

"A.... Ami, right ?" He knows my name. I nodded my head.

"Brian's girlfriend, right ?"

GIRL-FRIEND, not GIRLFRIEND.

"Yes, but not that 'girlfriend' that you thought."

"Are you break up ?"

He start makes me confused. I didn't understand what does he said.

"He said you were his 'girlfriend', but he has to break up with you because of his problem."

So, He considered me as his real 'girlfriend', not a 'girl-friend'. Ian and his friends, they both makes me confused. Which one is the truth ? Ian said A, and his friend said B.

"Didn't He tell you ?"

I furrowed my eyebrows. Trying to understand what happen now.

"He back to his country today because of his family bussiness. He came back here to study, and He missed his birthplace."

That bastard. He said to me to tell my all problems to him, meanwhile He has bigger and more serious problems than me ?

I'm mad. I really mad at him. How come He didn't tell me about this ? He even blocked me on all sns.

"Do you know why he rarely come ? It's because He went back and fronth."

I understand what happens now. It makes sense.

"Will he come back ?"

He just shook his head.

I'm really mad. I want to hit him. I want to kick him. He was so mean. If He considered me as his girlfriend, why He didn't tell me about this ? Am I a joke to him ?

"When will He depart ?"

"2 hours again"

I couldn't hold back this anger anymore. He makes me angry, very angry. Angry and hold back my tears was so hurt.

"Want to meet him for the last time ? I'll give you a ride."

"YES PLEASE. HURRY UP AND GET YOUR CAR N O W."

We go to follow him to the airport without changing our clothes. We still wore our graduation clothes. I don't care about that. Now, I just want to pull out my anger to him.

I couldn't calm down myself along the trip. My feet couldn't stop moving. My hands trembling. I hope He would drive his car faster.

"Btw, I'm Jae." I didn't heard what He said. Thinking about with blocked my ears. I have to meet him for the last time.

My tears couldn't stop falling down. I couldn't hold back this tear anymore. I've never cried like this before. I never cried like this because of someone. I feel like a stupid people, crying over someone.

As soon we arrived at the terminal 2, He even stopped his car but I get down from his car and ran immediately to the entrance door to search for him.

My heart pouring. I looked around among the crowd to find him. I'm trying to calm down myself. I was afraid if I came late, and He entered the waiting room. It was so hard because I don't know how He looks now.

"Excuse me". I heard a heavy voice. A very familiar heavy voice for me. It was him.

After a long time, He looks different. His hair longer than before. His thin facial hair.

He cures this feeling. The feeling of missing him. But, I also don't forget my purpose to follow him. Yes, I was mad at him. I want to kick him. I want to hit him. The pain was not the same like what he did to me.

I fist his collar and pulled him since He is taller than me.

"Why did you do this to me ? Why are you so rude to me ? You said I have to tell my problem, meanwhile you have a bigger problem than me. You are fool. Am I a joke to you ?". Like I said, hold back this anger and tears was hurt. I feel like it suffocating me.

But, I have to hold back this feeling. This is crowd. I don't want to be center of attention.

I couldn't take it anymore. I'm crying in front of him. But, I don't have to worried because this make up is waterproof.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't tell this to you. It was my family problem. I have to follow their favor. If I could ignore this, I won't go back. But, I have to. I'm sorry."

I'm crying louder. I covered my face to reduce the sounds.

"But, why...?"

He hugged me. He buried my face on his chest again. If I could stop or slow the time, I want to be like this for a little bit longer. Because I don't know. I don't know when will I feel this warm hug.

_'Passanger of flight number SL-369, leaving for Toronto. Please enter the waiting room. Passangers of flight number...'_

"It was my flight. I have to go now." I shooked my head. I don't want to go. I still want to be like this.

"No"

"Ami, listen. Once again, I'm so sorry. You can hate me because I'm a coward. I'm okay if you hate me. Let the whole world know."

I shooked my head everytime He talks. Tears couldn't stop falling and makes my cheeks wet.

_'Passanger of flight number SL-369. Leaving for Toronto. Please enter the waiting room. Passanger of flight number...'_

"Please... Okay okay. I'm promise I will be back. Stop crying, okay. You looks so mess."

"I don't believe. All men do is lie."

"I Love you"

I looked at his face. He gives me a warm smile.

I nodded my head. "Me, too...."

"Allright. Let me go, okay ? I'm promise I will be back. Trust me".

He pushed me. He pulled his big luggage to inside. Seeing his back again makes me sad. Will I see him again ? Will He keep up his promise ? Will He remember me ? Will He come back ? Who knows.

I ran out of tears. I couldn't cry anymore.

Before the entrance door closed, He turns his body for the last time and gives me his iconic smile again. If only the entrance door was not automatic, I could see his face a little bit longer.

"Goodbye. See you again." 


	4. End

3 years has passed.

I'm now working at some company as a secretary. It was so busy and tiring. But, at least the salary was high.

I'm too busy with my work, and makes me forget about what happened at that day. I don't have time to thinking about that.

And, guess what ? Han is married with Sungjin.

Mad ? No.  
Angry ? No.  
Happy ? Of course.

I'm very happy that Han married with Sungjin. When other people are mad or their feelings are hurt because of their friends with their crush, but not for me. I'm very happy.

All I need now is work, work, and work to forget everything that hurts me. I'm too focused on my daily life, and forget about my love life.

Even though there were several person trying to approach me, including Jae, I ignore them all. I might be forget about everything. But, there's one person I couldn't forget. He won't get out of my mind. Who else if not Ian.

"Huft".

I've finished my work and got day off. It was so boring. Winter is the perfect season to be lazy and don't do anything at home. It was so cold outside. Watching drama on the bed while enjoying a cup of hot chocolate, that's what i called 'heaven'.

Today was also the 3rd year since that day. The day when I hit him. When I spilled his coffee to his white shirt. A day when He asked me to be his 'girl-friend'. Time flies so fast.

"3 years, huh ? That was fast." My mind goes blank. I couldn't think clearly.

Checking my phone is useless. There are no notification. Only unread emails from my boss, verify account, or spam. No emails from him. Even one email. He even blocked me on every social media He have.

I forgot how He looks like now. The only things I remember from him was his long hair, his thin facial hair, his warm hug, and his soft smiles.

"Silly." My vision become blur because of the tears blocking my view. I never crying about him again, and i'm trying to ignore the reality that I was crying because of him.

Mr. Sun warms up the city. It was a sunny day. I don't want to waste this moments, because since last week always snowing. Some fresh air maybe could clear my thought.

I use my coat and ride my car. I don't know where to go. Just wasting my gas and makes the pollution. Sorry.

Some place popped up on my mind. It was Ian's secret place. A cherry blossom field. I decided to visit that place.

That place still so quite. Nobody was there. Only me and my car. I walked to the big tree, which was the main point. Not many changed. Only the tree that shed it leaf.

The view is not changed. The city still looks so small. The wind is still cold. My face was freezing because of the cold wind blew my face.

I took out the memories that unforgettable. His warm hands on that cold days. I've never heard anything about him again.

I've been frozen up inside. Waiting for him to keep his promise for 3 years. Maybe He was busy with his family bussiness. I thought he would be forever remembering me, but... I have to let him go. The winter with him is passing.

I inhaled the smells of winter. It so cold. It could freeze my lungs. I exhaled a hot breath. The smoke that came out from my mouth was so thick.

I thighten my scarf and put my hands inside the pockets. Even though it's cold, I don't want to go. I want to stay here a little bit longer.

I heard someone walks here. I turned my body to see who is it.

And guess what ? I couldn't believe what I saw.

The person I've been waiting for to keep up his promise.   
The person I've been waiting for 3 years.  
The person I've been missing him for 3 years.  
The person that couldn't get out of my mind.   
The person that close my heart for other man.

It was Ian.

He cut his long hair. I could see the same facial hair, so thin. But, He wore glasses now. Looks like He was very busy with his family bussiness.

I swallowed my lump. My heart pouring. My body heated up. I turned my head and shook my head to encourage myself it was only my imagination.

He suddenly on my side. He glued a cup of hot coffee on my cheeks. It was so hot.

I get away and covered my cheeks with my cold hand.

"It's been a long time. Do you miss me ?". A warm smile I've been missing for 3 years.

I was very happy that I could see his warm smile again.   
I was very happy that I could being on his side again.   
I was very happy that I could hear his heavy voice again.

I'm started to cry again.

"Why are you always crying everytime you see me ? Do you miss me a lot ? I'm sorry If I never say hi to you. But, believe me. I never forget about you. You are the reason why I am back here."

I am the reason why He come back here ?

"Stop crying. You looks so ugly when crying." He wiped my tears with his warm hand.

My freezing face melted because of his warm hand.

"I ask again. Do you miss me ?".

I nodded my head without doubt. I really miss him. I couldn't deny it again. I couldn't hold back this feeling again. I have to encourage myself that i miss him and still love him.

He hug me again. His hug not changed at all. Still warm. His chest still broad. His coat makes his body soft, very comfortable. I'm started to crying again in his hug. This is the first time I'm crying like this again after 3 years.

"I miss you too"

He kissed me. His mouth was hot because of the hot coffee. His mouth was bitter and sweet because of the americano coffee.

His kiss was so warm. His kiss makes my heart warm. His kiss cures this feeling of missing him. It was the best first kiss for me.

"I love you"

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow on twt ! @deisikkusu


End file.
